Judgement Day
by memelee0101
Summary: Yume Aiko Akuma is not your average girl. The day she was born she had demon wings and catlike ears and tails. On that same day, the villigers clamed that she would ether be killed or chased out of the village at the age of five. She doesn't know that this rule is made. All she knows that her birthday is Judgement day and that her life would change on that day. Forever.
1. Chapter 1

***********Chapter 1: Escape**********

** I tried to encourage myself to keep going, to keep moving. Each time I stop to catch my breath. I could hear them, coming closer to get me, coming closer to catch me, coming closer to kill me. Being at that place, being scared for my life every day, every minute, and every second. I could not take it anymore. I had to leave. I had to escape.**

******Earlier that day*****

** It was the same thing every morning for me. I would wake up before the sun comes up. Waiting for her to come. However, today was different. Today was the day. Judgment day. This was the day that all those years of hate and fear broke out. Where my village, my own family, my own mother, would try to kill me. The day I was born, my birthday, was ****Judgment day.**** I didn't understand why they hated me. Why they despised me. By the age of 1, when I could barely could walk or say anything, **SHE** locked me up in a cell deep in the basement like an animal. **SHE**would come every morning, once the sun has risen, and tortured me. With many different tools. Each tool would cause unbearable pain and scares.**

** Looking at the door, I could hear footsteps coming my way. I knew what was coming.**SHE **was coming****.** My MOTHER**.****She stepped into the room and walked towards the wall, without even looking or glancing at me. I got up and walked towards her, slowly, from the pain from yesterday. Letting her put chains around my legs, arms, and neck like a dog on a leach. I put my hands against the wall, showing her my bear back filled with scars all across. Showing her the pain that caused pleasure to her messed up soul. I waited…but nothing happened. **

** "Yume…"**

** I was so surprised. She never called me by my birth name. AS she tortured me the only name she ever came out of her mouth was demon. I'm scared…no terrified of her. I turned around to see her face that showed no emotion.**

** "You know what today is right?"**

** How could I forget today? It was my birthday. Her voice showed no emotion. Before I was not allowed to speak or even scream in pain. Now looking at her I knew that she wants me to. From not speaking for so long, my voice was hoarse and hardly recognizable, even to my self.**

"Judgment Day."


	2. Chapter 2

******Chapter 2*******

Dragging my chains against the floor, I fallowed her out the door. Since that day that I was thrown into this cell, I never considered her as my mother. She lost that privilege once she let my father get killed. Father was the only one that treated me with kindest. I loved him because he didn't try to kill me everyday. If he ever could, then it would only be with his kind eyes and his sweat smile.

My mother stopped in front of a black door. She was just standing there. She looked like she was debating if she should continue going or not. I tried to look at why she won't go. Nothing stopped her before so what is stopping her now. I watched as she waited. She reached for the doorknob but it opened by itself. She walked in and I fallowed. Bright light hit my face and I struggled to focus again. I covered my eyes to wait for my eyes to august. We were outside, filled with the people of the village. In their hands were different types of weapons. Some had kunai and others had swords. In their eyes were hate and anger, but most of all, fear.

My mother looked at me with a sad expression. The first expression I ever seen all my life. She told me something that I've never thought she would ever tell me.

"I love you and I'm sorry."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe what she said. I looked in her eyes, looking for any hesitation or lies. There was none. Nodding my head, I turned around and started running. Running from the pain. Running from the sadness. Running from fear. Running from them.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Chapter 3******

-Present time-

I leaned against a tree. I don't know how long I was running. They stopped chasing me a long time ago. I just kept going. I didn't care if they stopped. I just didn't want them to catch up to me. I needed to keep going. I started to look around my surroundings. Before, the trees looked like it was closer, but now, if you keep going, they start to grow apart. Like there was an opening up ahead.

I started to walk towards the opening. My walking turned into running. My running turned into sprinting. Stepping out of the woods, I turned around and look.

"I can't believe it." My voice being horsed and unknown. Even to me. The owner to the voice.

I felt a presence nearby and looked around frantically. I looked to see two weird looking people. One of them had yellow hair. It was in a ponytail and his bangs covered his left eye. From first glance he looks like a girl but if you looked closer, the "she" is actually a "he".

The other one thought. He however had raven black hair and red eyes. He practically was glaring at me. They both had black clokes with blood read clouds. My tails twitched. I wanted to run. I didn't want to get captured again. I took a step back but that was a big mistake. The raven haired guy was suddenly behind me. I felt a prick on my shoulder as consciousness took me away.


	4. Chapter 4

**********Chapter 4*********

-Itachi P.O.V-

Leader really does confuse me. All day today he was acting really weird. Like something bad was going to happen. Well, bad things usually happen to others and us but this. This never happened. He was never worried or acted the way he is. He locked himself in his office like he usually does every day. However, that was not what was weird. He would leave his office which he hardly does and just roam around the base. He would bump into walls like he was lost in thought.

Konan popped out of nowhere into the living room where everyone was.

"Itachi. Deidera. Pain wants to see you." Konan called to us and disappeared once again.

Deidera and I walked down the hallway to stop at a black door. Knocking at the door, without waiting for an answer Deidera walked right in. Walking in I saw Leader in his chair with his head down on the desk. Right next to him was an empty bottle of sake. He never drinks or I have never seen him drink before. Why now? Something is very wrong. Konan standing right next to him looked down at him with sympathy before looking back at us with no hint of an emotion.

She grabbed a piece of paper on the table and hand it to us. On the paper was a girl with white hair and blue/green eyes. I could have sworn that they were silver. Black cat ears popped out of her head and two black tails swayed behind her.

"Is she a demon?" I was very curious about why she looked like that. She could not have been one of the Jinjuriki. We know every single one so she can't be. What is she?

"She's a half. Her father was a demon and her mother was human. They fell in love two years before she was born. The day she was born was the day he died. To protect her.

"Hmm…" I never heard of this before. This was very intriguing. I know a lot of demon history but I never heard a story about a demon falling in love with a human.

"We will find her unn." Deidera said, following me out the door. We left the base and started to run towards the leaf village.

-30 minutes later-

We just passed the leaf village but kept on going. When we go on missions for Leader, we never stop. I heard yelling and screaming u ahead. I looked at Deidera and nodded. We both speed up. I used my sharingan to see what's up ahead of us. I saw a girl running right below us. She was running away from something. It was a mob. The mob suddenly stops chasing her but kept yelling. We started to slow down and fallow her. It was strange that she kept running. She didn't stop running until she got to a clearing. She stood there trying to catch her breath. We stopped a few trees behind her. I looked at Deidera and threw my eyes I told him to stay. I teleported to some trees just beyond her. I tried to study the way she moved.

"Was she the one we were supposed to get?' She did have the description that Konan told us, however, she was covered with blood and burses. She had chains all around her. Her cat ears hold piercings. Four on the right and two on the left. There was a cat bracelet on both of her tails. Her hair was black but there was a hint of red in it. Like blood. It was so much that I could smell it from where I am.

Deidera walked up to her slowly, trying not to startle her. He stepped onto a twig, making it snap. The girl heard I snapped and looked around frantically. We jumped out into the clearing so she could see us. We put our hands up, showing that we meant no harm. She shook her head back and forth violently, like saying no. Her eyes were wide at the sight of us. She started to back up. I saw this and look directly into her eyes. I transported right behind her. Stopping any chance for her to run. I hit her pressure point right on her shoulder, knocking her out. She fell onto the ground.

"So she's the girl we got to capture?" Deidera asked as he walked towards us. I nodded my head. He then picked her up. I gave him a look, telling him lets go. He nodded. We jumped into the trees, nervous at what awaits at the base.


	5. Chapter 5

*******Chapter 5 Hello********

I woke up to the sound of yelling. I looked around, trying to see where I am at. I noticed that I was on a..bed? I never fell asleep on a bed before. It was always the floor or chained to the wall... I don't want to go back. I know that if I do, the punishment would only be worse. I moved around a little... Hearing no sounds of my chains. Did they take it off? Why? If they were my kidnappers, don't they have to keep me chained up? They didn't give me any medications so I'm alright? I need to find who took me away.

I got up and walked towards the door... I walked out the room to find any light. I stopped when I noticed voices coming from up ahead. I knew that they were not going to take me back but are they deadly? Would they still kill me? I took a risk and continued. I got closer and I could hear a little on what they were saying.

"What do we…?"

"...I under..."

"How about…"

"..Is she?"

The voices stopped. I decided kept walking the dark hallway, which ends at a clearing. There in the middle, were chairs and couches filled with nine unknown people. They were all guys except one girl. They all stared at the hallway that I was at. I stepped out slowly. They were all tensed as they looked at me. It may be because I didn't have my chains on. My chains alwaysed made my skin around it bloody and left scars.

I took in details on all of them. They all had pure black cloaks with blood red clouds. Even though I don't know them or ever met them, I'm not afraid of them, which is weird. I'm usually afraid of everyone. The girl from the group got up and walked towards me. Out of habit, I stepped back n flinched. She must have seen that because she stopped.

"Hello Yumi. Nice to see you again." she said sweetly

I don't know her. So why does she know me. And it seems like we meet before. But I don't remember. I don't want to trust her, but something inside of me says that I can..Why?

"Come. I want to introduce you to everyone." She said as she grabbed my hand and took me to the group. Everyone was still staring at me which made me nervous. I don't like being stared at.

The blood one from the group stood up and came to stand in front of me. "My name is Dedera un! What do you think about Art UN!?" He said ecstatically. The first thing that came to my mind was that he was weird. Like very weird. From him everyone else stood up and walked towards me. I guess because they all came towards me at once I ran right behind the girl. She was kind of shocked but didn't mind. All of the guys stopped until one of the guys walked towards me slowly. Once he was near me, he bends down until he was my height.

He had short orange hair that was all over the place. It was messy like he just came out of bed. He had many piercings on his face. His eyes were what were very...intriguing. It was purple but it had black circles. Like drops of water that makes ripples. He said something that would change my life forever.

"Hello. Imouto-chan"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6****Jack*ss*******

-Itachi .-

Are you kidding me… Are you fucking kidding me!? I stared at our leader, the little girl and Konan. I never thought that Leader had any living relatives..And the way Konan acted seems like she already knew already. I kept my gaze at the young girl.

I was waiting for her reaction. I glanced at Leader and his eyes hold no surprise. It hold no emotion. Like he was dead. Looking at her face reminded me with Sasuke..I wanted to show emotion, but I couldn't. My heart wouldn't let me.

She looked into leaders eyes, trying to find something. She stared at him for a long time. Like she wasn't blinking at all. I sweat dropped at the awkward silence. She walked towards Leader with a little hesitation. As she did so, I tensed. For some strange reason, I kept thinking that he would do something to her. Its stupid for me to think that but I can't help it. I noticed I wasn't the only one tensed. Everyone else in the base noticed her action and tensed also.

The little girl didn't stop walking until she was right in front of leader. His eyes never leaving hers. Leader leaned down so his face was leveled with hers. She reached up with her hand, and cupped his face into her hands. She did something that none of us thought she would do. It even surprised Leader..

"..I missed you Oni-san.."

-Ten minutes later-

Normal pov.

All of the members was located in the living room. In an armchair, sat Pain with Yumi on his lap sleeping. Konan stood right behind them. In the three seated couch was Kakuzu, Hidan and Deidara. Behind them stood Itachi and Sasori. In another couch sat Kisami with Tobi sitting on the ground playing with something unknown. As soon the new information settled into their mind, Itachi was the first one to speak.

"Why did you called us Leader?" He said with hesitation. Pain stared at Itachi and then looked at the others in their eyes making everyone tense.

"What's that B*tch sitting on your lap!?" Of Course, Hidan not noticing the atmosphere yelled and pointed to Pain and Yumi. Everyone just stared at Hidan and Pain with an hint of fear in their eyes. Without a second thought or glance and with swiftness, Pain put Yumi down gently and grabbed Hidan's neck and slammed him against the opposite wall that was behind Yumi. Everyone stood up and stared at Pain. However, they didn't get up to help Hidan because they knew that they were going to be killed if they did.

Suddenly, Yumi got up and walked towards Pain. Everyone saw her and Itachi was seconds away from grabbing her until Konan stopped him. He looked at her with bewilderment. She just shook her head, silently telling him no.

Yumi continued to walk towards Pain till she was at arms reach. Hidan glared at her which made Pain tighten his hold on him. Deep down, Hidan was actually scared of Yumi. Everyone was. Yumi ignored his glare and reached up to grab the arm holding Hidan. Pain looked at her with a glare and he was pissed but was washed away with softness and sorrow when he looked in her eyes. They were hollow. Like there were nothing in them. Dropping Hidan, he reached up and picked Yumi up and carried her back to their seat. The others also sat while Hidan stayed where he was.

"She is my sister. I last saw her was before she was locked up. We may not be biologically related but she would always be my sister. You are to treat her with respect and she is to live her until I say so." Pain said as he scratched Yumi's head making her purr. "Itachi. Konan. When I'm not here or cannot make time, you two are responsible for her and to protect her. Make sure she has everything. Everyone else, train her to become a great ninja and to control her power. Understood?"

"Yes Leader-Sama.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Bunny

-Yumi point of view-

After the meeting was done, Onii-san picked me up and carried me somewhere. I looked behind him and saw Kon-chan and Ita-san fallowing us. I didn't mind but i wanted to know where we were going. Onii-san started to slow down when we end up in front of a gray door. I don't know how but he manage to hold me with one hand and opened the door.

In the center of the room, there was a master bed with red and silver beddings. The pillows were pure black. But the thing that got to me was what was laying in the middle. I thought that I would never see it ever again once I was locked up. It was Bunny-chan.

Onii-san put me down slowly and watched me closely. I walked towards Bunny-chan very slowly. I picked her up and stared at her. she was a white bunny with purple spots all around her. On her left ear was my bite mark. I use to always bite on it when I was nervous or sad. which was a lot. The last time i saw Bunny-chan I was put "away". I hugged Bunny-chan and ran back towards Onii-san. He hugged me while I cried. This was the first time I ever cried since I was in "there". All of those years being locked up. The pain and the sadness all came out. Being with my mother, I never shed a tear. I wasn't aloud to. He then picked me up and walked towards the bed. He sat down holding me close to him. He rocked me and patted my ears until I fell asleep. The last thing I remembered was Onii-san telling me that everything is going to be alright.

**authors Note****

I am soooo sorry that I haven't been posting any new chapters. I have been super busy with everything. Its just weird that I wrote everything down but never got a chance to type it. Again, Sorry and I will post the next chapter by the end of the week

***bye-bye *****


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6: What the hell happened?

Itachi-san pov

It's been a couple of weeks since Yumi has been here and nothing has changed and I'm getting a little worried. She doesn't talk to anyone other than Pain but that rarely happens. She would go up to anyone, stare at them for a while, and you just have to pick her up. She's so cute. Her cuteness even got to HIDAN! He doesn't even curse around her. The only difference between me, Konan and Pain to everyone else is that she follows our every move. She would wait for us outside the bathroom and kitchen. She looks so innocent which is a deadly thing.

Speak of the devil and she would come….

I turned around and looked down. Pulling my shirt was the one and only Yumi.

"Yes Yumi?" I asked her. She raised her hands to show me a cut going across her hands.

"YUMI!? WHO DID THIS TO YOU!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" I said to her in a panic way. She stared at me and didn't say anything for a while. She then grabbed my hand and pulled me down hallways and hallways until we got to a door. She opened the door and brought me into a battle field. All you saw was kunai and shurikens everywhere. I looked at Yumi with confusion and disbelief. I then noticed that her clothes was dirty and scratched up.

"...Did you do this Yumi…?" She looked down… like she was scared. I bend down so I was at her height and I looked into her eyes.

"Yumi. Answer me. Did you do this?" She started to tremble and tears was about to burst from her eyes. I picked her up and rocked her. You could hear her little whimpers while she cried.

Suddenly, I heard loud footsteps coming our way. The door slammed opened and came in all the Akatsuki out of breath. They all tried to come in the room at the same time. Being the idiots that they are, they fell down.

"What…The fuck...happened to...Yumi!?" Hidan yelled while still trying to catch his breath.

"The main question is. Where you all came from?" I asked as I'm still rocking Yumi, now that she fell asleep in my arms. It took them a while to finally stand up and in a calm manner, but then asked me some questions all at once.

"Quiet!" Leader yelled. Everyone was silent within a second. "We would talk about what happened when Yumi wakes up. As of right now, LEAVE." Everyone walked out of the training room and went their separate ways. I went to the living room with Yumi to let her sleep on my lap. Five… not even, 2 minutes later, I heard Deidera and Hidan yelling at each other.

"ugg… I'm surrounded by idiots…."

Authors Note:

With that being said. I'm sorry that I have not been uploading a lot. My best friend was bugging me about it. (Ita-san :p) she writes the story "Lie with me" you should look. It's an Inuyasha fan fiction. Also be mean about it if she doesn't upload for a long time. :3 she listens :3

BYE-BYE :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 12: She talked!

_ Itachi- p.o.v_

T's been a couple of hours since the incident with Yumi and the ninja tools. She is still is sleeping in my arms thought. Everyone was in the living room waiting for Yumi to wake up. Some was quiet while others…

"HIDAN! Get the fuck out my way Unn!"

"Shut the fuck up Trany! And I'm not in your damn way Bitch!

"I'm not a Girl you asshole!"

...See what I go through… Tobi was on the ground in the corner playing with...I don't want to know. Zetsu was at the other side of the room feeding his venus fly trap. Everyone else was either reading or watching the idiots.

"HAHA BITCH! I WON!"

"Damn Hidan unn!"

I'm surrounded by idiots.

Yumi started moving and everyone was quiet and tensed. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Everyone watched her every move.

'They think that she might run away' i thought.

Yumi tensed and moved her head towards my heart. She put her arms around my shoulders and clenched my shirt with her fists. She started whimpering, like she was having a bad dream and crying. I put my arms around her like a hug and started to rock and rubbed her back. to confront her. i also started to whisper small but sweet words in her ear, trying to make her calm. She fell back to sleep a few minutes later.

"Damn Itachi. She got you whipped." Hidan said.

I gave him the famous Uchiha glare "shut up."

She clenched my shirt again and her ears started to twitched. Her tails started to sway in opposite ways. Like a signal that she was awake. It was so cute. She is truly a cat. She raised her head and looked at me.

"Good morning" She said in a low sky like voice

I chuckled. "Don't you mean afternoon? It's like 4 o'clock." I smiled. "How was your nap? Was it okay?" She put her hands above her head like a stretch. Although, it did cause me to get hit my cheek. She put her hands down quickly. Her eyes were wide like a pancake (I'm hungry...don't judge me..)

"! Im so sorry Ita-nii! I didn't mean too!" she said. She had her hands up and waving them frantically and trying to see where she hit me. I started chuckling at her cuteness.

"I'm okay Mimi, I'm not hurt" I assured her (Yumi. that's where Mimi comes from.)

"Are you sure?" She looked down and pouted. I laugh out loud and patted her on her head. I accidently touched her ears and she started to purr. I was startled by that and stopped. She pouted again.

'It's soooo cute!' i thought. I rubbed her head and she purred again. She started to lean her head against my hand.

I felt eyes on me. I looked up and saw everyone looking at me and Yumi. All eyes were wide. Even Leader eyes were wide. That was a first. They would look at Yumi and then me...and then Yumi again… It's getting annoyed now…

"What." I said in a deadly voice. Yumi flinched at the tone of my voice. I rubbed her ears again to reassure her. So she doesn't worry. She purred in response.

"Itachi…" Sasori said breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" I only had half of my attention on them, the other. Well, Yumi has it :)

Deidera stood up and pointed at me and Yumi. "How did you get her to speak?!" He yelled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-Flashback-

"Itachi…" Sasori said breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" I only had half of my attention on them, the other...Well, Yumi has it :)

Deidera stood up and pointed at me and Yumi. "How did you get her to speak?!" He yelled.

-flashback end-

Itachi- p.o.v

Yumi tensed again but by the level of the voice and not the voice itself. I forgot that that cat ears are more sensitive than regular people ears, plus that Yumi is part cat demon, her ears are more sensitive than normal.

" your voice down. 2. I…" My eyes became wide and I quickly looked at Yumi. I was still petting her head. She was purring like a cat and she had small blush on her cheeks.( she is a cat..well half..) Her tail was swaying in opposite directions. I stopped rubbing her head, just to see what would happen. She stopped purring and pouted. he tails went limp and her ears was down. she is such a cat.

"Yumi."

Yumi tensed and I saw her expression change. From being completely vulnerable child into an emotionless and indifference adult. This made me very sad. With her indifference mask still on, she turned to her caller. Leader. who was sitting on the master chair in the room. he had an open book on his lap. Yumi nodded her head as a response to him.

"What happened today?" je asked. Yumi stared at him. Hiding any emotions she may have. She stared at him for a while and then she turned back to me.

She put her hands around my neck and clenched my shirt. she put her head down, her ear to my heart. I rubbed her back and looked back at Leader.

"Can we go into your office and talked about it?" I asked him. Maybe it was the way Yumi reacted to his question. Just before she noticed everyone in the room, she was smiling and looked really happy, however, after she did, she hide away from everybody, showing nothing. no evidence of the smile that use to be there. I don't like it when she hides away like that, it breaks my heart.

"Yeah.. lets go. Konan. Itachi. Follow." Leader said getting up.

I followed his example and picked Yumi up like a baby. She's so small and tiny. It's so cute :3

Authors note:

Sorry that this is short. Ill try to make it longer. I would need help for the future so cans someone help me? just private message or comment please, thank you.

Bye-bye


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

***************************************************************************Normal P.O.v

It's so awkward being in Pein's office for so long and in completely silence for everyone. The silence was practically killing everyone. They have been in there, not moving an inch, just staring at one another, for five minutes, doing absolutely nothing.

Pein had his arms crossed over his face and his elbows on the desk. Konan was sitting on Pein desk at the corner. In front of them, in a chair sat Itachi, with Yumi on his lap. She was holding Itachi like she never wants to let him go.

"Yumi. Please pick your head up." Konan said, finally breaking the silence.

She shocked her head and hold Itachi closer.

"Onee-san, Kon-chan, Ita-nii, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

Everyone in the room was silent. Nobody didn't know what to say or do. They were all very shocked. They didn't know why she was apologizing.

"Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong." Pein said leaning on his desk.

b-but I t-trained without onee-san or anyone's permission. I disobeyed you all and I didn't answer when we were downstairs. A-and…"

"And nothing. It is not your fault. Nothing is your fault. Stop thinking that. You are not in trouble, all we want to know is what did you do that made the training grounds like that. That's it. And about downstairs, WE are ALL your family. Me, Itachi, Konan and everyone else that is apart of the Akatsuki are your family. You are NEVER alone. I will NEVER let you be like that again." Itachi said.

Yumi stayed quiet… After a few seconds feeling like minutes, Yumi started to shake uncontrollably. Which got everyone in the room in a...slight panic.

"Yumi! What's wrong?!" Konan said going towards them with Pein right behind her. Once they got closer, they noticed what was wrong. She was crying. She was crying so much that she was shaking.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...so sorry" She then started crying very loudly, like she was in so much pain… All Pein, Konan and Itachi could do was form a group hug and confront their crying little girl.

_**Author's note**_: Yeah I made them have a group hug; I didn't change how all of the Akatsukis act in the show and manga, just my little twist ig… All the credit goes to the creator of naruto, Masashi Kishimoto. I'm sorry everyone for not posting anything for so long. I hope you still like my stories… again, sorry :/


	12. Not A Chapter!

_Hi everyone. Sorry about not updating and my crapy writing. I will start writing again very soon. Most likely this coming Friday or Sunday (New York Time). If you have any question or just want to talk to me, you know where to go! I love you all my mini pandas!_


	13. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry everyone that I have not posted anything in so long. I hope no one is too mad at me for not updating. I know that my writing is like a twelve-year-old writing it so after both of my books are done then I would go back and rewrite them/edit them. I love you all and on to the story.**

**Chapter 12**

**Third P.O.V**

** Yumi finally stopped crying a few minutes after Pein put her in his arms. He is very protective of Yumi, even though she's not his daughter. He was rocking her gently, trying to sooth her silent tears. He absolutely did not want his "daughter" to have another panic attack. Quietly her sobs turned into tears. **

"**So what shall we do Leader?" Itachi asks, his eyes never leaving the sleeping child.**

"**Let's just wait till she is awake. Then we will decide on what to do with her and her training. But for now, just take her to her room." He handed her to Itachi to take. It took a while to pry her hands on Peins shirt but once she felt Itachi, she loosened her hands. Only seven months ago did Itchi leave the leaf village, leaving his brother behind. Only to gain a sister. He will always be there for her, do things for her that he couldn't do for Sasuke. **

**Itachi walked away, leaving Konan and Pein behind in the hallway. Silently we walked to his room that he shares with Kisami. Knowing very well that no one else would come in and disturb them. If they do, they will just get stuck in a genjutsu. **

"**Hey! Itachi where you going un?" Deidera asked as he walked towards the Uchiha.**

"**F*ck-off." The Uchiha said then walked to his room and closed the door. Deidera was dumb fold at the Uchiha. Not only did he spoke but cursed at him. Dei stood there shocked and mouth's open. **

** When Yumi opened her eyes she noticed that she wasn't in her room.**

** "Wait…this isn't my bed?" She thought. She raised her head and silently squeaked. Laying down next to her was a sleeping Itachi with his arms around her protected. She tried to get out of his arms but he pulled her closer to him. One of his arms formed her pillow while the other was around her waist. He still had his cloack on so to Yumi, he was very warm.**

** "Tachi….Tachi-nee" She said quietly. She didn't want to wake him up but she was hungry. She even shook him a little. "Tachi-nee. Im hungry…" He didn't move a muscle.**

**Then the door opened and came in Kisami. He looked over at Itachi's bed and had to look back twice because he didn't believe what he saw. Yumi, noticing his presence, picked her head up so they both can see each other. **

** "I'm hungry." **


End file.
